REMEMBERING YOU
by knight warrior
Summary: SHIZURU went on a meeting in the Resort, only to avoid her damn ex. Then she met the blue haired woman named Natsuki in the shower area, in her drunken state. Passion and lust overtook them. They didn't feel any guilt after what happen to them. But a deal was made and took them in a separate way, but Natsuki made a memory to Shizuru that will never forget...


REMEMBERING YOU

FUJINO SHIZURU was not at herself during their meeting at the Blue State Beach Resort, because of the waves in the nearby shore, inaakit siya nito. At saka okay lang naman kung hindi siya makikinig, inulit lang naman ang meeting na yun.  
After the meeting Shizuru's smile widened, dahil sa wakas makakasama na niya ang nang-aakit na karagatan. Agad siyang pumunta sa dalampasigan pagkatapos niyang magpalit sa tinutuluyan. Pagkarating niya do'n ay medyo nadismaya siya dahil hindi masyado tumataas ang tubig.  
"Akala ko mataas na, pasado 10 na ah," and she get sighed, she almost left when she notice a blue haired near the shore, "naghihintay din pala siya," and she left.

BUMALIK si Shizuru sa tinutuluyan niya at dun muna nagpalipas when she remember her damned ex, Masashi Takeda and beacuse of him she took a canned beer in a ref and never doubted to drink it.  
Oras ang lumipas ng makaramdam ng pagkahilo, she was drunk, naparami na kasi ang inom niya, kaya naman lumabas siya.  
She heard a splash of several waves from the ocean.  
"Ayos," daing niya ng makitang tumaas na ang tubig.  
There was a safe spot in the beach so it was okay kung may maligo man ng madaling araw.  
Shizuru enjoyed the coldness in the sea that was kissing in her white skin. Medyo hindi na siya nahihilo.  
"Hindi talaga mapapantayan ang ganda ng buwan at mga bituin," saad niya ng tumingala sa kalangitan, "ito ang pinakamagandang kayamanan na kailanman hindi makukuha ng tao," then her beeper beeps, it's time to get some sleep para mawala ang stress na nararamdaman niya ng ilang araw.  
"Kailangan ko munang magbanlaw," and she get her beeper then left to go to the shower area.

ANG ginaw na nararamdaman ay unti-unti ng nawawala dahil sa medyo mainit na tubig na dumadaloy sa shower.  
Maglalagay na sana siya ng sabon pero walang nakalagay, wala pa man din siyang dala.  
"Great," and she turn off the shower, after that she heard a splash of shower in the other cubicle.  
Dahil sa kalasingan ay lumabas siya at hinanap iyon. Nang mahanap ay walang pagdadalawang isip na hinawi ang kurtina and she saw a beautiful body. She was amazed.  
"What the-, are you crazy?!"  
Narinig niyang sabi, then she look at those beautiful emerald eyes.  
The girl raised her left eyebrow when she smell an alcohol in that girl, "woman."  
"Hi."  
"What do you want?" saka niya lang nalaman na nakahubad ito, "baliw ka siguro."  
"I am not, I felt dizzy a little," and she chuckled, "heey can I borrow your soap?"  
"What?"  
"Your soap, can I borrow it? Where is it? Wala kasi akong dalang sabon," at walang sabing pumasok at kinuha ang sabon, she almost leave when the blue haired block her way, napatitig tuloy siya sa dibdib nito up to her face.  
"I'm not done washing."  
"Mind if you do it to me?"  
"You're drunk aren't you?"  
"I'm not," at muntik pang matumba ng gumalaw siya, buti na lang nahawakan siya nito.  
"You are."  
"Okay, I am, can you wash me now?"  
And Natsuki sighed, a sign of giving up, "fine, just turn your back," 'I don't know what was really happen to me.'  
"Okay," and turn her back.  
Alanganin naman si Natsuki na punasan ang likod nito, but she did.  
Shizuru felt heaven in her touches and she don't know why, siguro dahil dala na rin ng kalasingan kaya niya naramdaman iyon. Ilang minutong pagbabad ay hindi pa sapat para ibsan ang kalasingan, since she drank 3 canned beers.  
The girl heard the other woman moan at para siya nitong inaakit.  
"Hey what's your name?"  
"Why would I answer that?"  
"Aba ang haba ng pangalan mo ah, pakiulit naman."  
And the girl sighed, "Natsuki- Kuga Natsuki."  
"Natsuki, nice name, Shizuru here, Fujino Shizuru."  
"Okay."  
"You're so cute," and she guide her hand and let it slide down to her body.  
Napalunok naman ang nagngangalang Natsuki, she felt softness, para siyang mababaliw, kaya binawi niya ang kamay niya and step backward.  
Napalingon naman si Shizuru, "what's wrong?"  
"You're seducing me," and gave the soap and gently push her outside.  
"I am not," at pumulupot na sa leeg nito, "tapusin mo na, wash me."  
"Stop this already Shizuru."  
"Oh I like it, you call me by my name," and touch her cheek with her fingertips, "you're seducing me."  
"Stop," and held her hand in the air, "stop, okay? You're drunk," nabahala naman siya ng mas lalo itong lumapit.  
"I'm not drunk, just 1 shot, I know who you are, Kuga Natsuki, right?"  
"Why are you doing this?" and their naked bodies touched.  
"Cause I like you, can't you see that?"  
"It's our first met, how can you know for sure that you are?"  
"Because of this," and touch her lips.  
Natigilan naman si Natsuki at napatingin na lang sa ruby eyes nitong mga mata.  
"It was soft and warm."  
"Shizuru..."  
"Kuga Natsuki...," and she kiss her.  
Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Natsuki dahil sa pagkagulat, but she like her lips at tinugon iyon ng walang pag-alinlangan sa di malamang kadahilanan.  
Passion and lust was on them during that moment. They were both like it.  
Pareho nilang habol ang hininga ng maghiwalay ang mga labi nila.  
"See?"  
"God, you're so open."  
"It's because of you."  
"Really."  
"May kasama ka ba?"  
"Mag-isa lang ako."  
"Halika, dun tayo sa room ko," and held her hand and gently pull her, but Natsuki didn't move, "what's the matter?"  
"Let's get dress first."  
"Oh okay."  
And they did.

PABARAG na naglakad si Shizuru pabalik ng room niya kasama si Natsuki at nakaalalay lang ito sa kanya. Once they inside the room, Shizuru was the aggressive one. She was the one who make the first move. Natsuki don't know how to stop her, cause she too like it. They made love like they were the only people who live in the world.  
Parehong hingal ang dalawa pagkatapos.  
"Lasing ka ba talaga o naglalasing-lasingan ka lang?" tanong ni Natsuki after she lied on the other side.  
"I was."  
"Sabi mo eh, sabihin mo, ganyan ka ba talaga sa lahat ng nakakasalamuha mo?"  
"I'm not in myself when we're on that shower."  
'Para na rin niyang sinabi na nagsisi siya,' ''I see."  
"Tell me, magkikita pa ba tayo?"  
"I don't know."  
"If you're not sure, then let's not."  
"Nirerespeto lang kita, but are you sure of that?"  
"It's the better way."  
'One night stand huh?' "if that's what you want, tomorrow morning I will leave, you will not see me again."  
"Yeah.. fine with me," saka tumalikod dito.  
"Get rest, para wala ka ng hangover bukas."  
"I will," and close her eyes.  
Napatingin na lang si Natsuki dito, 'sa lahat ng nakilala kong babae, ikaw ang pinakaka-iba and I respect your decision, we will not see each other again,' "thanks for the night Fujino Shizuru," and fell asleep.

MEDYO masakit pa ang ulo ni Shizuru ng bumangon siya kinaumagahan. Naalala naman niya ang nangyari kagabi lalo na si Natsuki. Yeah, speaking of Natsuki, kaya lumingon siya sa gilid niya pero wala na ito sa tabi niya, instead she saw a note. She pick it up and read it:

I HAD A WONDERFUL NIGHT AND THANKS TO YOU, FOR LETTING ME. YOU TAKE CARE ALWAYS FUJINO SHIZURU

KUGA NATSUKI,

"You're an idiot, tinohanan mo talaga, ako naman itong baliw, ang tanga ko," at muling napahiga, "alam ko mabait siya, hay ang tanga-tanga mo Shizuru!" at napatingin sa note, "humanda ka sa akin pag nagkita ulit tayo."

TULAD ng napag-usapan ay hindi na nga muling nagkita sina Natsuki at Shizuru, pero may alaalang naiwan si Natsuki kay Shizuru.  
Laking gulat ni Shizuru ng malamang nagdadalantao siya after a few months, hindi siya makapaniwala. Pero ang inaalala niya ang paglaki at pagkakaroon ng isip ng anak nila ni Natsuki. Ano'ng sasabihin niya dito kung sakali magtanong ito tungkol sa ama, ano'ng sasabihin niya? How can she explain na siya mismo ang dahilan kung bakit hindi na nagpakita ang ama nito? Ang laki niyang tanga. But still hindi niya iwawala ang pagkakilala niya sa ama nito pati na ang hitsura nito. And for Natsuki, bahala na ang tadhana. Tatanggapin niya kung magalit ito sa kanya, kasalanan din naman niya.  
"Wala akong pakialam kung ano ang sasabihin nila sa akin, sa atin baby Shizuku, basta ang mahalaga na mahal na mahal ka ni mommy, alam ko ganun din si daddy kahit hindi niya alam ang tungkol sa'yo, ikaw ang pinaka-magandang alaala na naiwan niya sa akin at hindi ako nagsisisi, wag kang mag-alala pag nakita ko ulit ang daddy mo magpapasapak ako sa kanya dahil malaking engot ang mommy mo, 2 mos. na lang baby Shizuku at lalabas ka na and I'm waiting for you, Kuga Natsuki was the name of your father, remember that," at hinaplos ang lumalaking tiyan, "aalagaan kq ni mommy, sana maalala pa ako ng daddy mo dahil siya hindi ko siya kailan man kinalimutan."  
After she left at Blue State Beach Resort agad niyang hinagilap si Natsuki. Until she know the KGT or Kuga Group of Technology. Naalala niya tuloy ang huling habilin ng ina bago ito pumanaw, na ang KGT ang tanging makakatulong sa kanya. Confidential ang background ng CEO o may-ari nito lalo na't ito daw ang pinaka-batang businessman ng henerasyon kaya nahirapan siya. Hanggang sa nalaman ang pagdadalantao.  
Nalaman ito ng kumpanyang pinasukan niya at sari-saring batikos ang natanggap niya. Pati ang sariling ina ay dinamay, pero wala siyang pakialam.

5 YRS. LATER...  
Malalim ang iniisip ni Kuga Natsuki, isang araw sa pribadong opisina niya sa 18th floor ng KGT. Siya ang CEO at may-ari ng naturang kumpanya. Hanggang sa may pumukaw na sa pag-iisip niya, her long time secretary, Ms. Yohko.  
"What is it?"  
"Ngayon niyo lang ako napansin, Sir are you okay?"  
At umayos ng upo, "yeah, I'm fine," and she notice her reaction, "I'm fine."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"What is it? May problema ba?"  
"Itatanong ko lang kung pupunta kayo sa Fuuka Gakuen Academy para sa Thanksgiving."  
3 yrs. ago ay naging sponsor si Natsuki sa FGA dahil nahumaling siya sa mga bata at sunud-sunod na biyaya na natanggap kaya nag-donate siya. Nagpagawa siya ng karagdagang classroom, gymnasium, laboratories at nagbigay ng 60 LED computers na galing mismo sa kumpanya niya.  
"Oh yeah, of course I will come, what time?"  
"30 mins. from now."  
"Okay."  
"Sir mukhang hindi kayo okay."  
"Wala lang 'to Ms. Yohko, may naalala lang ako sa nakaraan."  
"Okay Sir," and she left.  
'Kamusta na kaya siya? Is she still single? Kung sinabi ko lang sana sa kanya na pwede pa kaming magkita sana ngayon kami na at may mga makukulit na kaming mga anak,' and she sighed, 'limang taon, di maiwasang hindi siya magkakaroon ng asawa at mga anak, she was beautiful and.. sexy,' and she remember the night they made love and she got smile, 'pa'no ko siya makakalimutan?' "hay.. ang hirap."

"TAPOS ka na ba Shizuku?" Fujino Shizuru ask to her 5 daughter na kasalukuyang nagbibihis ng pan-skwela, nag-aaral ito sa FGA bilang kinder.  
"Opo mommy," at dali-daling pinuntahan ang ina na nasa kusina, "okay na po ba 'to?"  
Napalingon naman si Shizuru sa anak at nagulat then she smiled, pansamantala naman niyang iniwan ang hinahandang baon ng anak para ito maasikaso.  
She arrange her ribbon and the collar of the uniform.  
"There you go," and she caress her child's hair, "you really look like your father, hindi nalalayo ang mukha niyong dalawa."  
"Babalik po si daddy, diba mommy?"  
Sumagot naman si Shizuru kahit hindi niya alam kung makikita pa niya ulit si Natsuki, "of course baby, she'll be back, don't worry neh?"  
"Hai, cause she loves you, us."  
"Of course and she knows that I love her."  
After she knew about her pregnancy, she slowly realized that she loved Natsuki, that's why she kiss her.  
"Okay mommy."  
"Come on now, wag kang maglilikot sa school ha."  
"Opo."  
"Wag mo na ring ulitin na makipag-away, ayokong nakikita kang may sugat."  
Napalunok naman si Shizuku, "opo mommy, sorry."  
"Okay lang yun, ayoko lang na nasasaktan ka kasi love na love ka ni mommy."  
"Okay, mommy alam niyo po ba mamaya darating sa school namin ang sponsor, yun po'ng kinwento ko sa inyo."  
"Yeah I remember."  
"Nagdaos po ng thanksgiving ang school."  
"Dapat lang kasi tumulong siya."  
"Opo."  
And they heard a beep.  
"Andyan na ang school bus mo."  
"Bye bye mommy," and she kiss her goodbye.  
"Ingat ka, okay? Tawag ka kay mommy kung may problema."  
"Opo," and she left.  
Sinabayan naman niya ito hanggang pintuan saka ito umalis.  
'Natsuki 5 yrs. had passed, malaki na ang anak natin, nasa'n ka na? Tuluyan mo na ba akong nakalimutan?' and wave goodbye to her daughter when the school bus left.

NATSUKI sneezed accidentally after they enter at the elevator.  
"May sakit po ba kayo Sir?"  
"Wala naman," and wipe her nose in her hanky.  
"May nagbanggit siguro sa inyo."  
"Ganun ba yun?"  
"Opo Sir."  
"Sino naman kaya yun?"

NAGSISIMULA na ang klase ng mga oras na yun nang makarating sila Natsuki sa FGA.  
"Sir nagsisimula na ang klase."  
"We can wait, 1 hour lang naman eh, i-move mo na lang ang next meeting ko."  
"Sige po Sir."  
Binati si Natsuki ng Chairman at Executives ng Akademya. Sinabi niya rin na willing siyang maghintay. Nagpasya na rin siyang maglibot mag-isa. Sa kakalibot niya ay may narinig siyang iyak ng bata. Hinanap niya iyon at sa di kalayuan sa may puno ay nakita niya ang isang bata na may kremang buhok, nakayukyok ito. Nilapitan niya ito at kinausap.  
"Hey kid," nakuha naman niya ang atensyon nito at humarap ito sa kanya.  
Nagtama naman ang kanilang mga mata. Samantalang si Natsuki, after she saw those emerald eyes of the kid, she felt happiness and peace in her heart. She gave her a smile and put her hand above its head at ginulo ang buhok nito.  
"What's your name?"  
"Mommy said I will not talk to stranger."  
And Natauki chuckled, "that was right, you must not," and she handed her hand, "Natsuki is my name, tito Natsuki."  
"Tito Natsuki."  
"Hai and you are?"  
"Shizuku," and she accepted it.  
"Shizuku, come here," at binuhat ito at pinaupo sa mga hita, "now tell me, why are you crying?"  
"You won't believe me."  
"Tell me."  
"Inaway po nila ako."  
"Why?"  
"Wala daw po akong daddy," and her tears fell and started to cry again.  
Natsuki wipe those tears and she embrace her, "tahan na," and she rub her back, "babalik ang daddy mo."  
"Yun po ang sabi ni mommy."  
"Kita mo na? Wag mo silang pakinggan, neh?"  
"Hai."  
"You must believe your mother," and she face her, "hush now, pangit ka na oh."  
"Maganda daw po ako."  
"Kapag naka-smile ka, wag ka ng umiyak para hindi ka na pangit," and she saw her bruises," may galos ka," and she carry her, "come on, I'll take you to the clinic."  
"Wag po dun, pagagalitan ako."  
"Bakit naman?"  
"Sasabihin nila na nakipag-away ako."  
"Ako ang bahala, neh?"  
"Hai."

"HOW is she?" tanong ni Natsuki sa school nurse.  
"Okay na po siya Sir," "Shizuku nakikipag-away ka na naman ba?"  
Sumagot naman si Natsuki, "hindi siya nakipag-away, inaway siya."  
"Ganun po ba?"  
"Totoo po yun," sagot ni Shizuku.  
"Okay."  
"Can we leave now? Sa tono ng pananlita mo hindi ka naniniwala," and she carry Shizuku, "come on now Shizuku."  
"Hai."  
And they left.

SA CORRIDOR.  
"Ayaw mo banb pumasok sa klase Shizuku?"  
"Natatakot po ako."  
"Don't be afraid, tito Natsuki will take care of that."  
"Hai, do you believe mew tito Natsuki?"  
"Of course I do, cause I know you don't know how to lie."  
"Thank you tito Natsuki."  
"You're welcome," at yumakap na sa kanya si Shizuku and she got smile, magaan talaga ang loob niya dito.  
Dun naman nila nasalubong si .  
"Andito lang pala kayo," and she saw the kid in ner boss's arm at bahagyang nagulat ng tumingin ang bata sa kanya.  
"Bakit Ms. Yohko?"  
"Hinahanap na po kayo."  
"Really, I will follow."  
"Isasama niyo po ba siya?"  
"Yeah, I just can't leave her alone, she's afraid binu-bully kasi siya."  
"Bawal yun diba Sir?"  
"That's what I want to ask and no one believe her, alamin mo nga yun Ms. Yohko, kapag nainis ako humanda talaga sa akin ang mga baliw na yun."  
"Tito Natsuki..."  
"Sorry Shizuku."  
"Wag po kayo galit."  
"I am not, you'llbe fine, neh?"  
"Hai."  
"That's it."  
Napangiti na lang si Ms. Yohko.  
"Sige po Sir aalamin ko."  
"Thanks."  
Tulad ng sabi ay kinausap nga ni Natsuki ang Executives ng FGA. Matinding diskusyon ang nangyari na ikinagulat ni Natsuki, lalo na't nadamay ang bata.  
"Wow.. I'm amazed! Hindi ako makapaniwala! Kung ganyan kayo hindi niyo na sana tinanggap, dahil ano may pambayad sila? Ganyan ba kakitid ang utak niyo?! Hindi niyo matanggihan ang pera? Tandaan niyo, eskwelahan 'to ng mga bata, nandito sila para mag-aral, para matuto. Gusto ko ng magsisi sa ginawa ko dito sa eskwelahan na'to."  
"We're very sorry Mr. Kuga..."  
"Bakit sa akin? Mag-sorry kayo do'n sa bata! Bata lang siya, Diyos ko naman! Sa ginagawa niyo pwede ko kayong kasuhan."  
"Sino ba siya sa'yo?"  
"Pwede ko rin bang ibalik ang tanong na yan sa inyo? Dadagdagan ko pa, ano ang nagawa nila sa inyo? Remember kids will not lie, even the cctv, pwede ko yung tingnan, alam niyo naman siguro ang field ko."  
"Ano ang pwede naming gawin?"  
"Hindi na kailangan itanong yan. Sana maging fair kayo. Nag-donate ako para sa mga bata, hindi para sa inyo," and she stood, "kung hindi niyo alam, may mga mata ako dito, aasahan kong agad niyo itong aksyunan dahil kung hindi pasensyahan tayo.. pormal din kayong humingi ng tawad sa magulang ng bata, nadidismaya ako sa inyo," and she left.

BAGO umalis si Natsuki ay kinausap niya at pinaki-usapan ang lahat ng guro ni Shizuku na ito'y bantayan. Saka niya masinsinang kinausap si Shizuku.  
"Shizuku aalis na si tito Natsuki, don't worry now, you'll be fine."  
"Hai, babalik po ba kayo?"  
"Hmm.. hindi ko pa alam eh, pero sigurado ako na minsan ka iche-check ni tito Natsuki and..," and she get her other phone then gave it to Shizuku, "here, take this, if somethings happen bad call me and if you need me also."  
"Hai, thank you tito Natsuki, wait, mommy will ask about this, what will I answer?"  
"Then tell her the truth, mommy will believe in you cause you're her precious daughter and she loves you."  
"Okay."  
"Just press 1 twice at kukonekta na yun sa akin."  
"Okay," and she embrace her tight, "ookini tito Natsuki."  
"You're welcome, you always take care okay?"  
"Hai, kayo rin po."  
"I will, hindi mo na kailangan matakot okay? Galingan mo sa klase ha," and she patted her hand above its head.  
"Opo, bye bye po."  
"Bye bye," and they left.

"HANDA na po ba kayong umalis Sir?"  
"Yes, Ms. Yohko."  
And they left.  
Naisip ni Natsuki si Shizuku habang sila'y bumibyahe pabalik ng KGT.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"Ano yun?"  
"Ang batang yun."  
"Bakit?"  
"Sorry for saying this Sir, but she really looks like you."  
Napatingin naman si Natsuki kay Ms. Yohko, "really?"  
"Believe me or not, akala ko nga po anak niyo yun."  
"Magaan din ang loob ko sa kanya nang una ko siyang makita, hindi ko nga alam kung bakit eh."  
"That's why you're so disappointed in them, right Sir?"  
"Yes, kahit na ibang bata pa, ang FGA lang ang alam kong paaralan na ganun ang pamantayan, if you look at Shizuku she have so many bruises and I can't let it happen again."  
"Of course Sir."  
"Yung pinapagawa ko sa'yo gawin mo yun ng mabilis."  
"Yun lang po ba Sir?"  
"Oo yun lang, tanging yun lang."  
"As you wish Sir."

SINALUBONG ni Shizuru ang anak ng makauwi na ito galing eskwela. Nalungkot din ng muli itong makita na may mga benda.  
"Nang-away ka na naman ba?"  
"Hindi po mommy."  
"Totoo ba yan?"  
"Opo mommy totoo," and her mother embrace her tight.  
"Halika mag-usap tayo sa loob," and she carry her.  
Sa loob ay tiningnang mabuti ni Shizuru ang mga sugat ng anak.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Hai."  
"Tell me Shizuku, I want to know everything, the truth, bakit lagi kang may sugat?"  
"Inaaway po nila ako," and she cried.  
"Bakit?"  
"Kasi po sabi nila wala daw po akong daddy, katulad ka daw po ni lola."  
Same as Shizuna, Shizuru's mother, ang tingin ng mga tao ay iniwan din si Shizuru ng ama ni Shizuku. Walang nakakaalam kung ano talaga ang dahilan.  
Nayakap na lang ni Shizuru ang anak saka hinagod ang likod nito, "I'm sorry anak at hindi totoong wala kang daddy nasa malayo lang siya," and she lehd her both cheeks and wipe those tears, "uuwi si daddy, okay?"  
"Hai."  
"Hush now, pumapangit ka na o," agad naman itong ngumiti, "yan smile ka, naku ang cute ng anak ko," at kiniliti na niya ito.  
"Stop it mommy, stop it," and she laugh.  
Dun naman may nahulog.  
Tiningnan naman iyon ni Shizuru and she saw a phone and it was not hers.  
"Shizuku..," and she pick it up.  
"Mommy?"  
"Is this yours?" sabay pakita sa phone.  
"Opo, bigay ng friend ko."  
"Shizuku ayaw ni mommy na nagsisinungaling ka."  
"Hindi po mommy, totoo ang sinabi ko, "and she get the phone from her mom, "gusto niyo po siyang kausapin? Mabait po siya mommy, siya ang nagdala sa akin sa clinic. She said you will believe me if I told you it's from a friend, cause you love me."  
Napangiti naman si Shizuru.  
"You want to talk to her?"  
"No need and I believe you."  
"I love you mommy."  
"I love you too baby," and she embrace her tight and kiss her soundly, then the phone rang, "sandali muna baby ha," and she stood, "magbihis ka na para makapag-merienda."  
"Okay."  
Then Shizuru answere the phone, "hello Fujino residence."  
"Yes Ms. Fujino, I'm from the Executive in FGA."  
"Bakit po?"  
"May nais lang kaming sabihin sa inyo tungkol sa anak niyo."  
"Ano'ng po'ng tungkol sa kanya?"  
"We're very sorry for our carelessness and it's our fault."  
"Tell me."  
"Binu-bully po ang anak niyo, but don't worry we already take an action in this and it will never happen again."  
"Executive naman, bakit naman ganun? Muntik ko ng mapagalitan ang anak ko."  
"We're very sorry."  
"If this will happen again expect me to take actions, you already know I can file a case against the FGA," at binaba ang telepono.

GABI na ng kalikutin ni Shizuru ang bagong phone ng anak tutal tulog na ito. Sinuyod niya ang mga files pero kahit ni isa wala itong larawan, para mapasalamatan ito kung alam niya ang mukha nito kung makita niya ito.  
"Grabeh wala man lang picture," at nagulat ng bigla itong mag-ring at unregistered pa kaya naman sinagot na niya ito, "ah hello?"  
"Uh hello si Shizuku?"  
"Uh mommy 'to ni Shizuku at pasensya ka na pero tulog na siya, may pasok pa kasi siya bukas."  
"I see and I'm sorry for calling this late at night, by the way, alam mo na siguro ang nangyari sa anak mo."  
"Yes, alam ko na, thank you for helping her."  
"There's no need, I just can't stand it, seeing her full of bruises, I assure you it will not happen again."  
"Thanks."  
"In case you don't know, this phone, it's mine and I already gave this to Shizuku, just in case of emergency."  
"She told me."  
"I see, siyanga pala, ba't hindi mo na lang ilipat si Shizuku sa ibang school?"  
"I'm sorry I can't do that, ang FGA lang kasi ang pinakamalapit na school mula sa bahay namin at para na rin madali ko siyang mapuntahan."  
"Oo nga naman, uh sige, again I'm sorry."  
"It's okay and I'm glad cause she has a friend now."  
"Okay, sige goodnight."  
"Goodnight, maraming salamat ulit."  
"Walang anuman."  
And end call.  
"Ara? Naku hindi ko man lang naitanong kung ano ang pangalan niya.. hay..," and she look at to Shizuku, "mabuti at may kaibigan ka na," and she kiss her and fell asleep at her daughter's side.

"HER voice, same as Shizuru," and she sighed, "what am I thinking?"

NAGING maayos na ang pag-aaral ni Shizuku at ngumingiti na ito pagkagaling sa eskwela.  
"Mommy."  
"Bakit Shizuku?" and Shizuku handed her an envelope, "what is this?" and accept it.  
"Invitation, thanksgiving party, sa school lang mommy, inulit po kasi."  
"Really, when?"  
"Mamaya po"  
"Mamaya kaagad?"  
"Busy po kasi yung sponsor, mamaya lang po ang vacant niya."  
"Okay, maghahanda si mommy."  
"Hai."

"DID you get it Ms. Yohko?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Go ahead."  
"Nadamay lang po ang bata sa ina, napagkamalan po kasing call girl ang ina lalo na't walang nakakaalam kung sino ang ama ni Shizuku."  
"God damn them, walang magawa sa buhay."  
"Tama po kayo."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome Sir, pupunta po ba kayo?"  
"Of course, makikibalita na rin."  
"Okay Sir."

SIMPLE green gown ang suot ni Shizuru ng gabing yun, kaya lahat ng lalaki at natameme sa kanya. Sa lahat ng babae na nando'n ay siya ang pinakamaganda, hindi din siya nakilala ng mga ito.  
Shizuru was alone when the party started, hindi din naman siya magtatagal lalo na't mag-isa lang ang anak sa bahay.  
Then the main event started.  
Tulad ng nakagawian ay hindi nakinig si Shizuru and besides it was just a thanksgiving party.

"SIR Natsuki you'll be the next."  
"Okay," and she stood.  
Umalis naman si Ms. Yohko.  
Binasa ni Natsuki ang speech niya habang palakad-lakad. Then a person caught her attention.  
Nagulat siya when she saw Shizuru, "Shizuru..," lalapitan na sana niya ito ng tawagin siya ni Ms. Yohko.  
"Problem Sir?"  
Tinitigan niya si Shizuru and she surely know that it was her, she knows how her heart beats when it comes to Shizuru.  
"Sir Natsuki."  
"I know," at sinundan na niya ito.  
Habang paakyat ng stage ay hindi nilubayan ng mga mata niya si Shizuru, 'siya nga,' and she got smile, 'mas lalo siyang gumanda.'  
Everybody welcomed Natsuki.  
Si Shizuru naman ay nagulat ng makita si Natsuki, "Natsuki..."  
Hanggang sa nag-tama ang kanilang mga mata.  
'She saw me, I need to end this fast,' and she started.  
'She didn't saw me, I need to leave,' and she left.  
Nang matapos ang speech ni Natsuki ay tiningnan niya ang direksyon kung sa'n niya nakita si Shizuru pero wala na ito kaya naman dali-dali na siyang bumaba ng stage.  
'It'll be over kung hindi ko siya mahabol, nakita niya ako, lalayo siya,' at nakasalubong niya si Ms. Yohko.  
"Sir ang galing niyo," and she notice her reaction.  
"Ms. Yohko kailangan ko ng umalis."  
"Pero pa'no po ang party?"  
"Hindi na ako kailangan dito, ikaw na sana ang bahala."  
"Importante ba Sir?"  
"Yes, and I'll assure you it change my life forever, I leave now," and she left.  
"Okay."

'Si Natsuki ang sponsor ng FGA? Pa'no ko siya haharapin? Hindi pa ako handa,' at pumara ng taxi, saka sumakay ng huminto ito.

NAKITA ni Natsuki si Shizuru pasakay ng taxi kaya naman hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip agad siyang sumakay sa sariling sasakyan. She was longing for her for over 5 yrs. at hindi na niya ito hahayaan na makalayo pa. She didn't care about their deal cause she fall for her.

HINDI alam ni Shizuru na nasundan siya ni Natsuki dahil na rin sa pag-iisip. Nang makarating siya ng bahay ay agad siyang pumasok, kumakabog pa rin ng husto ang puso niya.

NATSUKI stop her car after seeing Shizuru. Nabahag ang buntot niya. hindi niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin.  
"Come on Natsuki this was your chance," and she held tight the steering wheel, "come on...," at napatingin sa bahay, "I have to do this right now," at muling pinaandar ang kotse at inihinto sa harap mismo ng bahay ni Shizuru, saka siya bumaba.

SHIZURU saw her daughter peacefully asleep in a single bed in a room not far from her own room. She lied down in the side at mataman itong tiningnan.  
"Shizuku.. ano'ng gagawin ko? Muli kong nakita ang daddy mo, pero hindi ko alam kung ano ang sasabihin after years I didn't saw her, I know the day will come that you will knew your dad, please forgive mommy...," and she kiss her daughter's forehead, "sleep tight," saka umalis ng kama at lumabas ng kwarto.  
Papasok na sana siya ng sariling kwarto ng makarinig ng doorbell. Napaisip naman siya pero imposible na masundan siya nito lalo na't hindi niya tinapos ang speech nito. Kaya naman nagpasya siyang buksan na ang pinto.

"I CAN do this," "hey look I know we had a deal- no,no, it was wrong," and she tap her finger to her shoulder and made herself calm.

"SINO naman kaya 'to?" and she open the door.  
Nanlaki ang mata ni Shizuru ng makita si Natsuki, hindi siya makagalaw, like her world, their world stop spinning.  
"Shizuru.. Fujino Shizuru."  
At napalunok na lang si Shizuru.  
At lumapit na si Natsuki, dahilan para hindi na siya nito maitaboy kung sakali, "ikaw nga..."  
Shizuru heard her hard breathing, "pa'no'ng..?"  
"I know you saw me and I know what you want to say," agad na putol niya dito, "just please.. let me talk."  
"Natsuki..."  
"Una sa lahat pasensya ka na kasi naistorbo kita ng dis-oras ng gabi, kung ipagpa-bukas ko pa kasi baka huli na ako."  
"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"  
"5 yrs. din tama?"  
"Hai."  
"Kaya hindi imposible na wala, alam kong sinabi mong yun na ang huli nating pagkikita, katangahan ang pagpayag ko, pero alam mo pagkatapos ng araw na yun pinilit kong sinunod ang nais mo pero.. hindi ko kaya, Shizuru I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore," and she pull her.  
Nagulat si Shizuru but then again after 5 yrs. their lips met again. She miss that feeling, until Natsuki's kiss became gentle and because of it napatugon siya nito. She melted like an ice cream.  
"Patawarin mo ako Shizuru pero hindi ko na susundin ang deal mo, pipilitin kitang abutin at kapag nangyari yun hinding-hindi na kita pakakawalan."  
"Pero Natsuki..," and Natsuki once again silence her at hindi na siya tumutol ng buhatin na siya nito, "wait Natsuki."  
"I will not stop."  
"I know."  
"What is it?"  
"Y-Yung pinto, baka mapasukan tayo," namumula niyang sabi.  
Napatingin naman si Natsuki, "oh I forgot," and she lock it and bolted it, "pwede na ba yan?"  
"Hai," at iginiya na siya nito.

DALAWANG kwarto ang nakita ni Natsuki ng makaakyat sila.  
"In the left."  
And Natsuki smiled, "hai."  
And Natsuki followed.  
Nang makapasok na sila ay hindi na sila nagpapigil.  
Hindi naman nabahala si Shizuruna baka magising ang anak lalo na't mahimbing itong matulog.  
They were out of breath after they made love. Tumagilid naman agad si Shizuru pero agad din siyang niyakap ni Natsuki mula sa likod.  
"Wag mo sana akong pigilan na makipagkita ulit sa'yo dahil gusto kitang makita araw-araw, pwera na lang kung.. may asawa ka na."  
"Wala Natsuki, wala akong asawa."  
"Eh boyfriend?"  
"Wala din," and she heard her felt relief and she get smile.  
"Mabuti naman kung ganun."  
"Pero bukas ng maaga may ipakilala ako sa'yo, sasabihin na rin, teka dito ka ba matutulog?"  
"Hai, I will not leave if we made love, I will stay."  
"Okay."  
"But before that."  
"What is it?"  
"After that night, ni minsan ba hindi mo ako inisip?"  
"Alam mo Natsuki, mali ako ng sabihin ko sayo'ng yun na ang huli nating pagkikita, ang totoo niyan gusto ko pa talagang makilala ka ng lubusan pero inunahan ako ng takot at hindi ko yun itinuturing na one night stand noh."  
"Hindi talaga, dahil ramdam kong kilala mo ako kahit lasing ka."  
"Nahihilo lang."  
"Oo nga pala."  
"Baliw ka talaga."  
And Natsuki chuckled, "nasaktan ba kita?"  
"Hindi naman, tulad ng dati, you're so gentle."  
"Mabuti naman."  
"Pasensya ka na kanina ha, hindi lang ako makapaniwala na muli kitang makita pagkatapos ng limang taon, hindi ko alam kung ano'ng sasabihin."  
"Ganun din ang gagawin ko kung ako ang nasa kalagayan mo, kaya okay lang, naintindihan ko."  
"Okay."  
"Hey..."  
"Bakit?"  
"Humarap ka muna sa akin, may ibibigay ako."  
"Okay," and she face her.  
Now they were face to face.  
Napangiti naman si Natsuki, "napakaganda mo talaga Shizuru," and she caress her hair.  
Nagulat si Shizuru ng bigla nitong iniharap sa kanya ang engagement ring, "Natsuki..."  
"Nagulat ba kita?" and Shizuru nod, "pasensya ka na, pero sa'yo talaga 'to, lagi ko 'tong dala umaasa na makita kitang muli, pero sana tanggapin mo, alam mo na siguro kung ano 'to."  
"Baliw ka ba?"  
"Siguro nga, alam ko masyado akong naging mabilis pero pagkatapos kitang makilala hindi na kita nakalimutan, gabi-gabi sa pagtulog ko naaalala kita, kahit ano'ng pilit kong gawin ikaw pa rin, alam mo kung ginusto ko talagang mahanap ka, matagal na kitang nahanap pero siyempre nire-respeto kita kay hindi ko na itinuloy, Shizuru sa maniwala ka man o sa hindi mahal na kita, hindi kita pinipilit pero maghihintay ako kahit ilang dekada pa," and she get her hand and gently wore the ring, "marry me Fujino Shizuru."  
After that nayakap na lang niya si Natsuki at napaiyak dahil sa tuwa, "alam kong tanga ako, pasensya na kung nasabi ko yun, ang totoo niyan may espesyal na akong nararamdaman para sa'yo, mahal na rin kita Kuga Natsuki at na-miss kita ng sobra."  
And Natsuki chuckled, "mas lalo na ako, magtiwala ka lang sa akin at pangako hinding-hindi na tayo maghihiwalay."  
"Hai," 'aaminin ko na rin sa'yo ang tungkol kay Shizuku, bukas na bukas din,' and she peacefully asleep in her love's arm.

UMAGA na ng magising si Natsuki nakita naman niya ang ngiti ng kanyang fiancee and she got smile too then she kiss her, "goodmorning."  
"Goodmorning."  
"May sasabihin ka sa akin diba? Teka na-late ba ako ng gising?"  
"Hindi naman, tamang-tama lang, halika, bangon ka na may ipapakilala ako sa'yo at sana wag kang mabibigla, hayaan mo rin akong magpaliwanag, deal?"  
"Deal," and she woke up at tinanggap ang robe na nakalahad.  
Lumabas sila ng kwarto at nagtungo ng kusina.  
"Dito natin siya hihintayin, didiretso siya dito pagkatapos niyang maligo."  
"Kinakabahan ako sa'yo."  
"Sandali na lang," and offer her a coffee.  
"Okay, thanks," and she took a sip.  
After a second, pareho nilang narinig ang salitang MOMMY. Nagulat naman si Natsuki. And a familiar kid show up.  
"Goodmorning Shizuku."  
"Goodmorning mommy," and she saw her friend and a wide smile came next, "tito Natsuki," at tumakbo palapit dito.  
Nagkatinginan naman si Shizuru at Natsuki. And Shizuru knows what Natsuki felt that moment.  
"Remember our deal," paalala niya dito.  
Segundo bago sumagot si Natsuki dahil nasasaktan siya, "hai."  
"Kilala niyo po mommy ko, tito Natsuki?"  
"H-Hai, I am," and she almost cry.  
"Ganun po ba, kamusta po kayo?"  
"I'm okay, eh ikaw?" and she carry her and let her sat in her lap.  
"Okay na po ako, wala na po'ng nang-aaway sa akin."  
"Buti naman."  
And Shizuru interrupt, "ikaw pala yung friend na sinasabi ni Shizuku at may-ari ng phone."  
"Ako nga at sa akin nga yun, we met at FGA, I saw her crying, ikinwento niya sa akin ang nangyari."  
"What are you doing in FGA?"  
And Shizuku answered, "siya po yung sponsor namin."  
"KGT?"  
"It was my company and I'm the CEO."  
"Really."  
"Tito Natsuki pa'no niyo po nakilala ang mommy ko? Kilala niyo rin po ba daddy ko? Sabi ni mommy kamukha ko raw si daddy."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki and she remember what Yohko said about Shizuku and her, saka siya napatingin kay Shizuru and it was smiling on her.  
"Let me Natsuki."  
"Hai."  
Shizuru sat near Shizuku and Natsuki then she began explaining. Una siyang nagpaliwanag kay Natsuki.  
"Natsuki, Shizuku was 5, she's turning 6 this March, kung hindi pa tayo nagkita magsi-six years na rin..."  
Napatingin si Natsuki kay Shizuku, parang siya nung bata pa siya.  
Nagpatuloy naman si Shizuru, "patawarin mo ako Natsuki pero sa maniwala ka o sa hindi, ang nangyari sa atin no'n ay nagbunga at si Shizuku yun."  
Napaluha naman si Natsuki na pinahid ni Shizuku.  
"Mommy pinaiyak mo si tito Natsuki," "tahan na tito Natsuki."  
Then Natsuki spoke, "naniniwala ako sa'yo Shizuru dahil kapag nakita mo ang album ko nung bata pa, baka isipin mo si Shizuku yun, nung una ko siyang makita magaan na ang loob ko sa kanya, ng makita kami ni Yohko na secretary ko para daw kaming mag-ama, kaya Shizuru naniniwala ako sa'yo."  
And Shizuru smiled, "salamat," and Natsuki kiss her and wipe her tears away, then she turn to Shizuku, "baby."  
"Mommy?"  
"Diba sabi ko sa'yo babalik si daddy?"  
"Opo."  
"Shizuku bumalik na siya."  
"Talaga po?" tuwang sabi ni Shizuku, "nasa'n po siya? Gusto ko siyang makita."  
"You don't have to Shizuku, cause you found her on your own, siya, si tito Natsuki ang ama mo..."  
Napaiyak naman si Shizuku ng tumingin siya kay Natsuki.  
"Kasalanan ni mommy kung bakit kami nagkahiwalay ni daddy, patawarin mo ako anak ko," at napaiyak.  
Dinugtungan naman iyon ni Natsuki, "wag kang magalit kay mommy dahil may kasalanan din si daddy sa'yo, pero pangako ni daddy sa inyo na hindi na ako lalayo," and she wipe her daughter's tears, "okay?"  
"Kaya po ba tayo magka-pareho ng mata?"  
"Yes baby."  
"Daddy..," at yumakap ng mahigpit sa ama.  
Yumakap na rin si Shizuru sa mag-ama niya.  
"Tama lang pala ang pagpapakasal natin."  
"Magpapakasal ako sa'yo dahil mahal kita."  
"Magpapakasal po kayo?"  
"Yes baby, we are," sagot ng dalawa.  
"Yehey!" tuwang sabi ni Shizuku.  
"Sige na baby, kumain ka na male-late ka na sa school."  
"Hai."  
"Don't worry Shizuku, mommy and I will take you to school," "right mommy?"  
"Hai."  
"Okay!"  
Inihatid nina Natsuki at Shizuru ang kanilang anak sa FGA. Marami ang nagulat sa nakita lalo na sa narinig, lalo na't Daddy ang tawag ni Shizuku sa sponsor ng FGA.  
"Don't mind them my love, they're just jealous."  
"Hai," and Natsuki lace its hand to hers.  
"Halika may pupuntahan tayo kaya gusto kong tayo ang maghatid kay Shizuku."  
"Sa'n?"  
"Just come with me and don't worry to our daughter she's safe now."  
"Hai, I believe you."  
"Come on now."  
And they left.

IKINWENTO ni Natsuki ang dahilan kung bakit hinayaan ng FGA na bully-hin si Shizuku. Nakaramdam naman ng pagkainis si Shizuru, but Natsuki told her that it's okay, now that she had a bluff against FGA.  
"Baliw ka talaga."  
"Nagkamali lang sila ng binangga, our daughter is at stake, so no way."  
"Okay."  
"Nalaman ko na rin sa wakas na ikaw pala ang nag-iisang anak ni tita Shizuna."  
"How did you know about my mother?"  
"To set the record straight, KGT is my mom's company, my mom is a single mom and your mother was her bestfriend, humalili din ang mama mo sa paglago ng company and mom made a contract, we their daughters will entitle KGT when the time being, gusto ni mama na maging vice president ang mama mo kaso ayaw niya, gusto daw niyang maging full time mom, kaya ngayon ako ang CEO after mom died, nagkahiwalay lang sila ng pumunta ang mama mo sa Kyoto, she was very sad when she heard about the death of your mother, gusto niyang dumalaw kaso ayaw payagan ng doktor dahil nung time na yun may sakit na rin si mama."  
"Kaya pala KGT ang sinabi ni mama."  
"Natanggap niya ang gift ni mama, na papuntahin ka sa KGT."  
"Mother was so happy."  
"Like you are, right now if it's okay can you be my COO? I don't have a COO."  
"Hindi ako makapaniwala na wala kang COO."  
"Cause it's entitled to you."  
"Tutulungan mo ba ako?  
"Of course! Madali na lang yun, you work in a company before."  
"Hindi na lang ako Representative, kailangan ko ng makinig."  
And they both chuckled.  
"So you we're a Representative when we met."  
"Ganun na nga, same agenda lang naman kaya hindi na ako nakinig."  
"Then why did you come?"  
"Para may magawa ako, iniiwasan na rin yung manloloko kong ex."  
"And you get drunk because of him."  
"Ganun na nga, una talaga kitang nakita sa dalampasigan, bago sa shower room."  
"I'm waiting for the ocean to get tide."  
"Pareho lang pala tayo."  
"Tell me, why you kissed me?"  
"I really don't know."  
"Pareho pala tayo, hindi ko rin alam kung bakit kita hinayaan samantalang alam ko namang lasing ka."  
"Ang cute mo talaga nun."  
"If you don't know, nag-iinit ako sa ginagawa mo."  
"I did turn you on?"  
"Yep, you really did, but after we made love nasaktan ako sa sinabi mo ng hindi ko alam."  
"Sorry for that, naghalu-halo na kasi, naguguluhan ako."  
"I understand, it's my fault too, sana oo na lang ang sinagot ko, di sana nabatayan kita, naalalayan habang pinagbu-buntis mo si Shizuku, I can hold her in my arms while she's a child, ang bilis niyang lumaki noh?"  
"Parang kailan lang."  
"Do you have a pictures on her when she's a baby?"  
"I have."  
"I want to see it."  
"No problem."  
"Did she already baptized?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Well I want her to carry my surname, after our wedding?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay."

TAKOT ang naramdaman ni Shizuru ng nasa labas sila ng isang 20th floor company na KGT. Then her fiancee held her hand.  
"You don't have to worry, it's our home, sa KGT makasaysayan ang mama mo, ganun ka na rin, kaya wag kang matakot."  
"Hai at Natsuki."  
"Nn?"  
"Gusto ko sana'ng tanggapin ang alok mo na maging COO mo para sa mama ko, kaya lang kasi napag-isip-isip ko simula ng ibigay mo sa akin si Shizuku bilang ina niya, siya na ang naging buhay ko, I want to be a full time mom to Shizuku."  
And Natsuki smiled, "eh kung ganun sa pamamagitan ko, ako ang magdadala sa pangalan ng mama mo at malay natin baka magustuhan ni Shizuku na maging bahagi ng KGT paglaki niya, sa kanya ko pa rin naman ipapamana 'to."  
"Thank you my love."  
"You don't have to, come on now."  
At pumasok na sila.  
Sa lobby ng KGT ay sari-saring larawan ang nakalagay. Nakita din ni Shizuru ang larawan ng ina at isa pang ina.  
"Your mom?"  
"Yes."  
"She looks like you."  
"Sa kanya ako nagmana."  
"Halata nga eh."  
At umakyat na sila.  
Everyone greeted them when they reach 20th floor. Nakita din ni Shizuru ang mismong opisina ni Natsuki.  
"So big, parang bahay ko lang."  
"Malula ka siguro pag nakita niyo ni Shizuku ang bahay ko."  
"Matutuwa si Shizuku, gustung-gusto niya ng kwarto na pwede niya mapaglaruan kaso nga lang dalawang kwarto lang yun."  
"Gusto ko sanang tumira na kayo kasama ko," and she held he both hands, "I want to spend more time with you both."  
"I will ask Shizuku first."  
"I will convince her."  
"Ang daya mo, hayaan mo siya."  
"Alright."  
And someone interrupt them.  
"Excuse me Sir- oh..."  
"It's okay Ms. Yohko, come in."  
And Ms. Yohko did, "teka, kamukha ka ni madam Shizuna, anak ka ba niya?" tanong niya sa babaeng kausap ng amo.  
Ipinaliwanag naman iyon ni Natsuki, "mas kilala niya si tita Shizuna kaysa sa akin."  
"Ganun ba?"  
"Ikaw nga ba?" and the girl nod, "sabi ko na nga ba magkahawig kasi kayo at may kamukha ka ring bata na kamukha din ni Sir."  
Nagsimula naman si Natsuki, "do you remember you got the hint that Shizuku and I had a same face?"  
"Hai."  
"Well you're right, she's my daughter and she was her mom."  
"Naku tadhana! Grabe parang teleserye lang."  
"She's my fiancee now."  
"Pa'no nangyari?"  
"Remember the ticket at Blue State Beach Resort? I met her there and that was the start, mahabang istorya."  
"Itinadhana talaga kayo."  
"Salamat po."  
"Pa'no Sir ano'ng gagawin ko?"  
"You know what to do, we're getting married after 1 week," "is it okay?"  
"Of course, tell it to Shizuku."  
"No problem," "that's it."  
"Okay Sir, right away," "congrats on you both," and she left.  
Napangiti na lang ang mag-fiancee.

TULAd ng inaasahan ni Natsuki ay pumayag nga si Shizuku ng walang pag-alinlangan.  
"Hindi ka ba nasasayangan?"  
"Hmm nasasayangan, pero gusto ko ring ilayo si Shizuku dito, hindi siya lumalabas ng bahay eh."  
"Halata nga eh, tingin pa lang ng mga tao sa atin ngayon."  
"Oo nga eh at saka ni-rentahan ko lang yan."  
"Pa'no ka kumikita ng pera?"  
"Online tutor."  
"Woah talaga?"  
"Oo."  
"Hm medyo malaki ba ang kinikita mo diyan?"  
"Sapat na sa amin ni Shizuku."  
"Parang nakokonsensya ako," malungkot na saad ni Natsuki and Shizuru pinch her both cheeks.  
"May mali rin ako kaya wag mong sabihin yan."  
"MOMMY! DADDY! DALI NA!"  
"Andyan na boss!" sagot ni Shizuru.  
And Natsuki smiled, "yeah right," and she pull her fiancee, "baka magtampo."  
"Okay."  
And they left. Nauna na kasi ang mga gamit.

TUWANG-TUWA si Shizuku ng makita ang 2 storey house, malapad rin ito at malaki.  
"Sigurado ka bang bahay mo yan?"  
"Oo."  
"Daddy ang laki."  
"Okay na ba sa'yo yan?"  
"Opo, sobra nga po eh."  
"Hayaan mo na, marami kang libangan diyan."  
"Talaga po?"  
"Oo naman, kayong dalawa ni mommy."  
"Yehey."  
"Halina kayo, pasok na tayo."  
Inilibot ni Natsuki ang mag-ina sa loob ng bahay. Hindi rin maalis ang ngiti ni Shizuku.  
"Mukhang walang tao."  
"Wala nga, dahil ako lang mag-isa dito."  
"Pa'no mo 'to malilinisan?"  
"Tungkol diyan, hindi mo na kailangan mag-alala at hindi ka mapapagod dahil may mga automatic equipment ako dun."  
"Mabuti ding wala kang katulong, plano ko kasing pagsilbihan ka."  
"Ito naman, pero salamat."  
"Dapat lang noh," and her fiancee kissed her.  
Ang nanonood na si Shizuku ay tuwang-tuwa sa nakikita.  
"Halina kayo dahil oras na para ipakita sa inyo ang mga kwarto dito."  
Una silang pumunta sa magiging kwarto ni Shizuku.  
"Here's your room my beautiful princess, hindi ka ba matatakot dito?"  
"Hindi po, ang ganda daddy."  
"Mabuti naman at okay sa'yo, ito lang kasi ang pinaka-malapit na room sa amin ng mommy mo, para madali mo kaming mapuntahan kung sakali mang matakot ka o may kailangan ka."  
"Okay po daddy, pero hindi po ako takot."  
"Matapang pala ito'ng prinsesa ko, ang galing," at ginulo ang buhok nito, "halika dun tayo sa isa mo pang room."  
"May isa pa po?"  
"Oo naman."  
At pumunta sila sa may kusina.  
Pagkapasok nila sa kwarto ay agad na napayakap si Shizuku sa ama. May mga laruan na ring nakalagay.  
"Thank you po daddy."  
"You're welcome, playroom mo, nai-kwento sa akin ni mommy na gusto mo ng kwarto kung sa'n ka pwede maglaro kaya heto, sa ilalim nito ay ang kusina, kung may gagawin si mommy sa kusina madali ka niyang maririnig para hindi siya mag-alala sa'yo."  
"Okay, pwede na po ba akong maglaro daddy?" excited nitong sabi.  
And Natsuki chuckled, "oo naman, ikaw pa."  
"Thank you po."  
"Dun muna kami ni mommy, okay?"  
"Opo."  
And Natsuki and Shizuru left.

"ITO naman ang magiging kwarto natin," and hold the doorknob and then open it.  
Napangiti si Shizuru ng makita ang malaking kwarto, "times 2 sa kwarto namin ni Shizuku."  
"Masasanay ka rin, teka hindi lang yan," and pull her fiancee and open the other door.  
Nagulat si Shizuru ng makita ang library.  
"Okay ba?"  
"Ang daming libro."  
"Minana ko pa ang mga yan kay mama."  
"Ang galing."  
"Nagustuhan mo ba?"  
"Oo naman sobra."  
"Dito ka na gagawa ng tutorial mo."  
"Oo nga."  
"Halika may ipapakita ako sa'yo."  
"Ano yun?"  
"Ang pinangako kong larawan," and she guide Shizuru at the bed, then she get an album in the side desk then show it to Shizuru, "here."  
Shizuru accepted it then Natsuki sat beside her. She open the album and scan it, nagulat na lang siya ng makita ang baby saka napatingin kay Natsuki, "ikaw 'to?"  
"Uh-huh, and that was my mother."  
"Kamukha mo talaga si Shizuku, para kayong pinagbiyak na bunga, sandali," and she get her phone and compare it, "see?"  
And Natsuki chuckled, "ako nga yan, medyo matangos lang ang ilong, sa'yo kasi namana."  
"Oo nga eh."  
"Kaya ba sinabi ni Shizuku na kamukha niya ang ama niya, ako?"  
"Oo, pisngi pa lang niya, ang labi niya."  
And Natsuki smiled and look lovingly to Shizuru, "are you happy?"  
"Very much, thank you."  
"Basta ikaw," and she kiss her.

KINAGABIHAN ay naghapunan sila. May napansin naman si Natsuki.  
"Okay ka lang ba Shizuku?"  
"Opo daddy."  
"You're smiling."  
"Cause I'm happy."  
"Happy for what?"  
"Cause I know from now on we were eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner as family forever."  
"Wow I like that."  
"Thank you daddy."  
"And soon enough you will be Shizuku Fujino Kuga."  
"Really?"  
"Yes baby," Shizuru answered.  
"And I will not be bully again?"  
And Natsuki smiled, "yes, of course, Daddy assure you that it will not happen again, I promise that."  
"Hai."  
"Kumain ka na, ang sarap pa naman ng luto ni mommy."  
"Tama po kayo."  
And Shizuru touch her fiancee's hand.  
And Natsuki just smile.

AFTER a couple of days, Shizuru and Natsuki got married in a live coverage since Natsuki was the young businessman in their generation. Tumigil na rin ang panghuhusga ng mga tao kay Shizuru when they saw their daughter, same face of Natsuki.  
After the wedding day, Shizuku got baptized, taking Natsuki's family name.  
And they lived peacefully and full of happiness and love.


End file.
